


Best Gryffindor Student in the 20th Century

by duchongxuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchongxuan/pseuds/duchongxuan





	Best Gryffindor Student in the 20th Century

 

**Chapter 1    The First Day**

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” It is normal to say it every year, but it is not a normal day.

 

September the first, I put on my favorite emerald-green robes, my signified magic hat, and my glasses. After looking at the image in mirror, I go downstairs passing through the spiritual staircase. Finally I drop down at the gate at the punctual time. It is my duty to prepare well for this busiest moment, the first day of a new academic year.

 

Not surprisingly, more than 100 students are coming today for their first-year study, which is more than last year. “Hagrid, watch the time. It is their first day. It is not proper to let them wait without any instruction.” “Jus’a second I’ll see them, Professor McGonagall.”

 

I am calm until I see the first-year students. The boy who is approaching Hagrid, is him, Potter. The last time we met him was still an infant. Now he has already grown up as an adolescent with a childish face, he is extremely looked like James but wearing the eyes of Lily’s. My excitement needs to be suppressed even I have thousands of words to express. “No. Not now! Minerva. Behave as a professor.” I slightly shake my head and start my first welcoming speech.

 

Crossing the flagged stone floor, I lead them to a small empty chamber off the hall. It is time to demonstrate the housing system in Hogwarts. During my presentation, my sight naturally falls to him. Confusing and also slightly curiosity are putting on Little Potter's face. I am wondering if he knows his destiny will be determined soon. 

 

Personally, I certainly hope that he will be under my governance— in Gryffindor. By his innate gifted intelligence, it can generate unlimited possibilities. When I am delivering my speech, Harry is also looking at me with his Lily’s eyes. It is embarrassed to look at his eyes. My eyes then linger for a moment on the boy who is standing next to him, avoid to have any eye contact with him.

 

My guilty sprouts again. After the dead of James and Lily, I am living in worm of consciousness. I understand that I am not powerful to avoid their murder but I cannot even take good care of their only child. It brings me up a lifelong regret. I remember how reluctant for me to pass him to his silly muggle relatives since I have heard so many about their naive and mean behavior.

 

Honestly, I am worried about him every time when I think of James and Lily. Protect Harry is considered to be the last task I can do for them. After 11 years, everything's gonna be alright, he is now under the shield of Hogwarts. Dumbledore and I will certainly protect him, even with our lives.

 

 “Please wait here quietly.” After getting a literary denotation of Houses system, it is time to make it practical. The initial and vital ceremony is Sorting. Yes, the sorting hat. Leaving the chamber, I pass through the spiritual staircase again, I open the door of Professor Dumbledore’s office. It is a large, circular room filled with fascinating objects with funny little noises. This enchanted room is fascinated by sending out fresh scent that you have never experienced before and it will change according to your present emotion. The sorting hat is hanging on the top the bookshelf.

 

When the hat is on my hand, I can feel its enormous magical power outputting over the air. It is one of the enchanted objects that I have ever met. And now, I am going to repeat my regular action— try it on. The sorting hat never gets wrong, it selects wizards according to each founder’s typical preference. Every time I try it on, it reminds me to carry relative courage and cautious. The excitement does not eliminate by a proposal answer.

 

 I hold tightly my fist, sitting on the armchair and head up the sorting hat. After a few second, a familiar sound with a satisfied word has come out. It is an inspired moment that recalls my memory from the depth of my heart. The first time I hear it was the first time I came to Hogwarts ….         

 

 

**Chapter 2 Memories**

The Sorting hat has spent five and a half minute to place Minerva McGonagall into the suitable House. The Sorting hat was wavering between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and the final answer was Gryffindor. Minerva gave a sigh of relief since she wanted to be placed into the Gryffindor just as her mother. Her grandma and mother were both very talented witches, she wanted them to be proud of her. Minerva was quickly recognized as the most outstanding student of the year. However, she focused fully on her studies and practised magic everyday. She has no time to meet any new friends , therefore she gradually got used to be alone. She thought that good grades were everything, she became even more arrogant than before.

 

Hogwarts’ students were allowed to bring a pet along with them, Minerva brought her cat Mina— her only childhood friend. Mina was well trained, she made Mina do her bidding. One day, Minerva could not find Mina in her bedroom, not even in the common room. She could not sleep all night, and she was very worried about Mina. The next day, Dumbledore told her that someone found Mina in the dark forest and she had already died. Minerva remembered that she had told Mina to stay inside the bedroom and Mina was absolute obedient to her. She did not understand why Mina was discovered in the dark forest until she heard Sandria Hornby talking to her friends proudly that she has punished the arrogant girl by poisoned her cat.

 

“ _EXPELLIARMUS!_ ” said Minerva angrily. Sandria was disarmed and her friends were astonished. “How dare you poisoned my cat?” “Min…...Minerva. It’s your fault. Last time you told Professor Slughorn that I cheated in the Potion test. Why are you so nosy... Huh?”“I am just telling the truth. You blame others for your own mistakes?” “LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!” said Minerva. Then she took Sandria to Professor Dumbledore’s office. However, Professor Dumbledore decided to give her a last chance. Instead of asking her to leave Hogwarts, he only deducted 50 points from her House. This result made Minerva out of sorts.

 

Minerva read a lot of books in her leisure time. She had just finished reading the herbal books, then she began to read the book about transfiguration. This diligent girl was fretting about choosing the suitable course for herself. When she was reading the book, she saw a word “Animagus”. It seems that she found something like the sight of a rare ore shining and could not look sideways. The book said “It is quite convenient for a wizard to transform into an animal without using a wand when using this ability. There is only a few of the animagus can transfigure without relying on their wands and only powerful wizards can become animagus. An animagus usually has only one animal form, and the animal form is determined by the personality traits of the wizards. The animagus retains the wizards' original consciousness memory and abilities; however, the metamorphosis can cause wizards to possess the animal's brain, sometimes they may unconsciously forget who they are and sometimes they may also be trapped until other wizards help them to return.” Minerva seemed very interested to be an animagus. She then determined to challenge herself to prove her ability because she was ambitious. 

 

Her goal was to absorb more knowledge in limited time. She hoped she could take more courses in this year, however, some of the course has time crashed. Everyone cognized that Professor Dumbledore was a genius animagus, so she went to ask for his advices and told him about her trouble briefly. Professor Dumbledore perceived Minerva was a studious girl, in order to help her, he decided to give her a Time Turner.

 

“You must not let any outsiders to know about this!” said Professor Dumbledore. “Once you twist the hourglass pendant, the number of twists is corresponding to the number of hours of back travel required. Time turners have a limited time range of five-hours, you should not overuse it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor Dumbledore and thank you so much.” replied Minerva gratefully.

“Any things else can I help you?” Dumbledore asked patiently.

“I want to be an animagus like you do.” said Minerva unswervingly.

“Being an animagus is not an easy path to go. It is dangerous and it is not necessarily successful. Once you’ve decided, you cannot change. As your professor, I respect your choice and will help you as much as I can.” said Professor Dumbledore.

 

One afternoon, when Minerva was walking to the library, she heard some noises from the ladies’ toilet. She saw three girls grabbed a plant on her hands and teasing a fatty girl who is laying down.

 

“You clumsy idiot” said one of the girl and she threw the plant on the floor, then they walked away.

“Everything is alright?” asked Minerva. She felt pity about the girl because she thought that they were alike, being isolated without any friends.

“I have got used to it.” she smiled weakly at Minerva. “My name is Pomona Sprout.”

“I am Minerva McGonagall. Do they often bully you?”

“Such a thing always happens to a fat and short girl like me.”

“Don’t look down on yourself. I am always in the library, feel free to find me.”

 

Minerva and Pomona agreed to meet at the library one afternoon, but Minerva didn’t shown up at last. Pomona was worried about her, she went through the whole school, but she still could not find her. A black cat was following her during the searching. She discovered some markings around the cat’s eyes resembled glasses with a familiar feeling towards her. The cat kept scratching her as if it wanted to take her somewhere. Pomona followed the cat to the library, the cat carried off a book in its mouth. It used its paw to point out some words from the book and Pomona tried to put those words into a sentence. “I was trapped...help me.” Pomona finally realized that the cat was Minerva. She was good at Herbology, so she tried her best to find out any herbs that could cure Minerva. She remembered she read from the book that Mandrake Restorative Draught is a [potion](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Potion) used to restore those who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. After Minerva has transfigured back to human, they went to Professor Dippet immediately.

 

“It was Sandria, she wants to take revenge on me since last time Professor Dumbledore deducted her 50 points for poisoning my cat.” said Minerva angrily. “This time she poisoned me and I almost impossible to become human again.” Professor Dippet understood the seriousness of this incident and decided to expel Sandria.

 

**Chapter 3: The Triwizard Tournament I**

 

Time passes, and it was the seventh years that Minerva entered into the Entrance Hall. The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated with golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds of candles. The four long Houses table were filled with chattering students. They were all excited to the welcome party in Hogwarts. At the top of the Hall, here came the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing the students. The beside door began to swing open, there stood a tall, long white-haired wizard in a deep-black gown, if everybody looked closer, they could see his excitement and pleasure. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts— Professor Armando Dippet .With his arrival, the joyful atmosphere became more stern and anxious which makes the welcome party became an unusual day.

 

‘’Welcome to Hogwarts!” said in his loud and husky voice.

 

Everybody was anxious and gave out fully attentions to his speech. Afterwards, he began to give out a big smiling face which made the party become pleasant again.

 

“Good evening,” said Minerva sternly to welcome her new House members as she was the Prefect and the Head Girl of Gryffindor.

 

Armando cleared his throat and started to continue his speech after the sorting ceremony. The tension in the Great Hall broke Minerva’s thoughts towards her new Animagus teacher.

 

“There we are honored to be invited as one of the school to join a very exciting event over the coming months, this event is called the Triwizard Tournament which will be taking place at Durmstrang Institute. Nevertheless, there is just only ONE champion will be going to the North to join this honorable event. ” said in an earnestness voice.

 

“The Triwizard Tournament was established as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Each of the representatives of each school needed to compete in three magical tasks, it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, therefore— , who eager to be selected to be the champion could give their names to our Deputy headmaster— Professor Dumbledore.” Armando continued.

 

Crowds of chatter began to discuss towards this Tournament, between stood a very ambitious Minerva. She had a great interest in this tournament, she strongly convinced that she will be the winner in this Tournament.

 

After a three months of cautious consideration, Professor Armando Dippet and other judges had came to a consensus. The Great Hall seemed somehow much more excited and crowded than usual, packed with chatters and laughters, there was a great variety of dishes. Everybody knew that it is the farewell party for the Triwizard Tournament champions. The Triwizard Tournament would be officially released at the end of the feast.

 

“It is a harsh decision for us to choose among all candidates, all of them have great achievements. We have now come to a consensus and announce that Miss Minerva McGonagall is the champion to represent Hogwarts. Among all the candidates, Miss McGonagall had the most impressive records in examinations and her outstanding achievements made her win out of them. Now we gladly invite Miss McGonagall to say a word,” Armando said.

 

Clapping and cheering died down suddenly, along with a long silence and shocking. Everybody did not believe that it is Minerva wins out.

 

“It is my honor to represent Hogwarts to be one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament. I, Minerva McGonagall, as Prefect and the Head Girl of the House of Gryffindor. I will try my very best to win the Tournament and get the glory of our school!” said Minerva proudly.

 

A long silence again and suddenly one of the students clapped aloud, it was created by her only best friend— Pomona Sprout. Afterwards, claps began more and more.

 

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore asked her for a brief introduction.

 

“Congratulation, Miss McGonagall. Hope you would enjoy the journey to the North. Here comes a brief document. If it’s okay, you can sign here.” Professor Dumbledore said while taking out a pile of papers.

 

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I would try my very best for the whole journey.” said Minerva firmly.

 

After two weeks of cruise journey, Minerva finally arrived to Durmstrang Institute. McGonagall, accompanied with Professor Dumbledore walked into the Durmstrang's entrance door with joy and curiosity. It is a totally different school from Hogwarts, everywhere is full of blood-red and dark-black. Entering the hall, everyone could feel the deceitfulness in it. When Professor Dumbledore entered into the Great Hall, a warm hug from Parvati Skeeter, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute approached to him. Dumbledore stretched out a hand and Parvati shook it and muttering for awhile. With a sudden shocked, Minerva felt warm and pleased to arrive finally.

 

“Welcome to Durmstrang, my little girl. It's our pleasure to invite you to our welcoming party. Enjoy your days here.”Parvati Skeeter said pleasantly.

**Chapter 4  The Triwizard Tournament II**

Early next morning, Minerva woke with a pale-white face, as though her sleeping brain had been working on the welcoming party all night. She was awaken by the nightmare of chasing by many ferocious and bloody-red eyes. She almost regretted of coming to the North. She then got up, dressed in her usual emerald-green robes, left the dormitory and walked around this unknown environment. Every Durmstrang's students looked at her invariably, as if she was a foe of them. Ignoring the impolite sight, she felt oddly separated from everyone in Durmstrang, they were all hissing her “We’ve already prepared the return ticket for you.” as she passed. Minerva walked as proud as usual, seeming there is no one there.

 

Time was behaving in a more rushing fashioned than ever, the first mission finally came. Lots of students were watching in the gigantic stadium. The scene was just like holding the Quidditch World Cup. Every champions were dressed like seekers.

 

“Yes, there is no mistakes here, our champions were all seekers, they are supposed to be fast and safe to catch the real Golden Snitches to explore clues for the next mission. There are thousands of Snitches here.” Parvati Skeeter said passionately.

 

“Now, let the game begin, and mount your brooms and good luck to all of you.” he continued once the champions gathered around him. Minerva clambered confidently onto her broom and waited for the loud blast.

 

The game started, two brooms quickly rose up and seeked for the real Golden Snitch. Everyone felt confused about Minerva’s reactions— she was standing still and closing her eyes. Unexpectedly, she opened her eyes and pop-up like a bullet, she moved very fast that nobody could catch her. She immediately touched the Golden Snitches, using her heart to feel every snitches. However, she failed, whenever she touches the snitch, it disappeared.The real Golden Snitch is still in the crowd. The game was almost going to an end. But unfortunately, no champions could find the real one. That means there was no winner in the first mission.

 

Suddenly a shout from the audience broke this tense atmosphere, “Do not give up, Minerva!” This encouragement seemed as a strong hand for Minerva. She tried to calm herself and stand still again in the middle of the stadium. Felt by her heart, she discovered that there was slightly different in every Golden Snitches. In the very last minute, she picked up the nearby Snitch, and the first mission ended with a loud blast by the silver whistle.

 

The crowd applauded with jealousy when the result announced.

 

“Well done, Miss McGonagall. You are the only winner in the first mission so you are tied in the first place.” said Parvati Skeeter, walking into the tent where placing the champions. “Now, just a few words and I will leave you for you friend.” pointing to a person hiding outside the tent. “The second task will take place on the morning of the first of February which you’ll get a long break to think about the clues. ” “The clues?” asked Minerva doubtfully. “Sure, you can look at the snitch carefully, you need to solve the clue inside— because it will give you some hints about the second task. Well, off you go, then.”

 

Minerva immediately ran out of the tent and gave a big hug to her dearest friend— Pomona Sprout. “Why are you here, Pomona?”asked Minerva excitedly. “Professor Dumbledore takes me here, he wants someone to be with you.” glanced at her back. “Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!"Minerva said meekly.

 

After a few weeks past, Minerva still had no idea about the clues inside the snitch. She had already got used to the hatred eyes surrounding her, but Pomona still did not.

 

“We are like preys in their eyes. It is so scary here, I want to return to my room!”said Pomona timidly. “You need to get used to it, there is still two tasks to go, Pomona. I am coming to you to ask for some opinions about the Golden Snitch, I have no idea of the clues.” said Minerva crossly. “Maybe you try to destroy it?”said Pomona uncertainty. “I’ve tried thousands of methods to destroy it, but it still remains the same.”said Minerva frustratedly. “Or have you tried to talk to it?” ”What? Talk to… a snitch? Are you crazy?” “Calm down, I am just giving you some advices.”

 

After the long conversation with Pomona, Minerva felt dizzy and uncomfortable. She returned to her room and laid down onto her bed. “Do I really need to talk to it?”whispered herself. Minerva tried to soliloquize for awhile and asked the snitch some questions. “Maybe I am too tired, I am crazy to talk to a _SNITCH_.” closed her eyes. Suddenly, the snitch grew brighter and brighter but Minerva did not notice. Her room gradually became cozy and snowy, she was awaken by the gale. She opened her eyes and discovered that the Golden Snitch had broken and her room was full of snow. She suddenly felt relax and understood everything. She quickly waked Pomona up  and told her everything. “How to survive in a condition of a harsh snowy storm? I cannot even see clearly in the snow. ”said Minerva in a depressed voice. “I think I can help you.”said Pomona firmly.

 

It’s a shinny sunny weather with gentle breeze around. All the champions except Minerva were gathered in front of a gate. “Where is Pomona?” Minerva asked Professor Dumbledore anxiously. “It’s the time now. Good Luck!”

 

Minerva felt very confused and walked towards the gate uneasily, she felt that there were something to happen. She drank the potion that Pomona gave her the day before and walked inside. Suddenly the weather as Minerva expected, it changed into a snowy stormy weather, causing all champions hard to go forward. Minerva immediately transfigured into a cat and she could walk and breath easily in this harsh weather, by the function of the potion, she could also see clearly in this condition. “But— what am I going to do next?” whispered Minerva. After a long journey, she saw an ice, maybe it was called a status, it was Pomona— who was frozen for about two to three hours already. The second task was to rescue her friend in this harsh condition. “I am now a cat, how can I rescue her? She will die soon if I do not find a solution.”cried Minerva. Seeing other champions left with their friends, Minerva started to use all her known spells, but none of them were effective. She soon remembered the day before, Pomona had given her two glasses of potions, saying that “ You should drink them BOTH before the game begins.” She then immediately opened the second potion and poured it at once into “frozen” Pomona. The ice immediately melted, but one prescription could only last for half an hour, she had used up all of her potions. All of a sudden, she felt cold and dizzy, she then immediately transfigured again into a more huge cat and carried Pomona with her, but it was too late, the cold gaze pushed apart both of them. Pomona awakened by the cold weather, and cried, “Why don’t you listen to me? You need to drink up two potions in order to resist the cold gaze! Why you use it to rescue me?” “Because you are the only and best friend of mine.”said Minerva in a weak voice and she became a small cat again, she then used all of her effort to raise up her wand and said “ _POINT ME!_ ”, the wand at once showed the direction of the gate to both of them. Pomona, without any hesitation, promptly carried Minerva back to the gate in which giving Minerva still tied in the first place, followed by Marcus Rogue from Beauxbatons and Fridwulfa Grawp of Durmstrang the next.

 

The mood in the Great Hall became excited and tense again due to the approximative score of the three champions.Everyone was looking forward to the third and the last task in which would take place three days later. After the harsh cold experienced last few weeks ago, Minerva felt more confident about the next task and believed that she would probably be the winner of this tournament. Now she was ready to face the upcoming challenge!

 

The upcoming task was taken place in water, it was a water maze. Everybody got shocked and anxious including Minerva. “Is it possible for me to transfigured a different animal? But there's no one in the world can do this!” whispered quietly.

 

“There’s in the water maze hides a Triwizard Cup, the first who find and touch it will be the winner of this tournament. Just a few more words to remind you, do not tempted by the water!” He then continued in a high-pitched voice “ And now I announce that the game begins. Good Luck to all!”

 

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air. The stands erupted with cheers and applause, without noticing what the other champions were doing, Minerva at once transfigured into a cat again and jumped into the water, however, it failed. Cats could not last a long time in the water, she soon drew breath with extreme difficulties. She tried to transfigure into another species, she then succeeded to transfigure into a whale in which to prevent the attack from both the merpeople and the mermaids. However, because of the cursed water, she was now become more eager to win in this tournament, and also to win the glory of her house— Gryffindor. She searched the Triwizard Cup around and around but found nothing. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out in front of her, it was Marcus Rogue, he was tied by the merpeople. Marcus recognized Minerva and called her for help. Without any hesitation, she swam away to find the Triwizard Cup, she thought that there was no reason to save her enemies. Losing an enemy gave her a better chance to win in this tournament. All of a sudden, a huge squeak coming up from the ground, “I have found the Triwizard Cup!” cried Fridwulfa Grawp. Professor Dumbledore and other professors were dragging the other two champions back to the bank. Minerva was full of emptiness now, she believed that she will be the only winner in this tournament. She was so furious to lose in the last task. Everything had came to an end— the Triwizard Cup, the victory— and also the glory of Gryffindor.

 

On the way back to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore explained quietly, “You would never win in this tournament.”“Why? I am not convinced. I was the most intelligent witch, why I cannot win in this tournament?” said Minerva furiously.” “Don’t you remember the first task? The Golden Snitch will only appear to— the one who doesn’t want to find it by purpose, but want to find it by heart— would be able to get it. The Triwizard Cup is similar, it will only appear when you give up the victory, the glory. You value too much in the victory, even blind your heart to give up rescuing others. Don’t you remember also the second task that you save Pomona with no hesitation? ” Minerva gradually recovered from the sadness of the tournament and understood the importance of friendship and generosity rather than the victory and the glory!

 

 

**Chapter 5 The Suitor and her Lover**

After the tournament, Minerva returned and continued her seventh year at Hogwarts. In this year, there was a subject-specific evaluation called “Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test”, especially for the outstanding pupils to help them to pursue their nearly future career. But in premise the student is required to have completed the “Ordinary Wizarding Level” at least at the level of exceed expectations or further. Certainly, Minerva was also going to have this test to have the qualification of an Animagus.

 

When the semester was ended, there were so many good news for Minerva: not only she received the “Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer award” and also, she was nominated to have a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. First of all, in her mind, she was grateful that Professor Dumbledore had illuminated her and given her so many guidance of transfiguration.

 

So she wrote a letter to her mentor:        

 

Dear Dumbledore,

  
  
I am pleased to tell you that I am accepted by the Ministry of Magic.

I just want to thank you for your guidance and inspiration in these years. 

I hope we can collaborate in the future.

 

Have nice day in Hogwarts!

 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 

In the first day she entered the headquarters of Ministry of Magic, she was excited and passionate. She ascended to the level two of the building, left the lift and followed the path, there was a corner towards another direction. When she turned, there was a set of heavy oak doors and after that which was the Auror Headquarters situated. She was amazed by the office compartments because each Auror had their own room. While she was looking into the room, a man interrupted her.

 

“Good morning, I suppose this must be Miss McGonagall. I’m Elphinstone Urquart, the official for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” “Morning sir, you’re right and you can call me Minerva instead. It’s nice to be here.” “Well, there are some policies and rules that you need to know before you start to work. So, you should read these stuffs first,” Elphinstone passed a pile of documents to her and continued. “If you have any problem, you can either ask me or other colleagues. I’m sure they’re glad to help you.” “Eh…where is my room?” she asked. “Oh yes, your room is over there, which is opposite to my room, the biggest one, can you see that?” “Yes, thanks,” she replied. “Good, I’d better get into my business. See you later,” he said and turned back.

 

Then Minerva went through her colleagues’ room and had a simple greeting with them. She thought that her colleagues were too busy and solemn. They seemed didn’t like her. Then, she settled down in her room and started to read the documents. Until noon, no one invited her to have lunch except Elphinstone. He invited her into his room and shared his sandwich with her. In his room, Minerva found out that there were icons of the wanted black wizard, the interesting clips from _Daily Prophet_ , the posters of Quidditch teams and his family photos.

 

“You know we are a group of well-trained and elite personnel responsible for investigating crimes involving dark arts and arresting dark wizards or witches,” said Elphinstone. “Our job is all about these.” “Please don’t worry sir, I’m sure they don’t have the chance to have such bad things happened,” replied Minerva. They then had their sandwich and casual talk about their family background and personal interest. And Elphinstone found out that Minerva likes quidditch too.

 

Since that day, Minerva built up the trust with Elphinstone and determined to devote herself into the Minister of Magic to against the black wizards or witches who brought terror to either Muggle and magical people. And no matter how her colleagues didn’t like her.

 

Two years later, with their joint efforts and practices, the world was in harmony. So Elphinstone asked Minerva to have dinner after work, actually he wanted to praise her and had something important to tell her. They went to the canteen and ordered two coffees, baked potato and lamb chop. Then they found a seat.

 

“Minerva, you’re the most brilliant colleague I’ve ever met, you know, I’ve got good news to you: they decided to promote you,” he told her. “Congratulations!”

“I appreciate that, this is a recognition to me,” she replied.

“Minerva, I think we get along well, we make a good team and we’re perfect for each other, I…I can’t live without you by my side, no one can ever take your place,” he continued, “you see here, coffee is lonely without cups, I…I’m lonely— ”

“Sorry, I need to go to the washroom,” interrupted Minerva.

 

She knew what Elphinstone was going to say. In order not to have embarrassment, she had better leave. Because the fact that she didn’t love him. So she entered the chamber and made sure no one could recognize her and then transformed into a tabby cat. Next, she walked quietly and sneaked out of the canteen.

 

In the next day, Minerva proposed for leave to have a long vacation to her hometown— Scotland. “Miss McGonagall, about your promotion— ” an official said. “Sir, I think you can leave it to others, sorry,” Minerva replied.

 

When she went back to her home, there were her father, Robert McGonagall Snr, her mother, Isobel McGonagall and a young man.

“Hey darling, why are you here? Are you okay?” asked his father.

“I’m good, everything is good, I just miss you two.” Minerva replied.

“Oh, this handsome guy is Dougal McGregor, he is a helpful lad. When I was fixing my car, he happened to pass by and pulled up to help me,” his father said, “so I just invited him to have supper with us. Hey Dougal, this is my daughter, Minerva.”

“Hi, I’m Dougal McGregor, nice to meet you,” the tall, stout guy said. “Me too, just call me Minerva,” she replied. “We are about to finish, what about you two go out for a walk? I will cook something for you when you come back,” her father suggested.

 

They agreed and went out. They seemed falling in love at first sight. They talked everything except her identity and where she worked. While they were walking by the lake, a sound “ _STUPEFY!_ ” muttered at their back. Minerva turned around and took out her wand: “ _EXPECTO PARONUM!_ ” a white transparent shield protected them.

“Why are you here? Did you follow me the whole time?” asked Minerva.

“You cheating!” said Elphinstone irritably.

“Nonsense! _IMPERIO!_ ” the spell hit on the target. “And now go back to work immediately.” Then Elphinstone returned to the magical world at once.

“What…what is that?” Dougal asked, “and who you are?”

“ _OBLIVIATE_ ,” Minerva said sadly.

 

Dougal  didn’t know what had happened just now and they went back her home. After their farewell, there came a messenger, who commanded Minerva to go to the Ministry of Magic at once. In fact, she was loath to part with the young man.

 

“You two have violated the International Statute of Secrecy, with discussion, we decided to dismiss you two as punishment,” said the official. Minerva looked at Elphinstone hatefully and left the building without saying a word.

 

In the following three months, she was unemployed and stayed at her home in Scotland. And sometimes hanged out with the young man, Dougal. But one day, a mail from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, stating that they wanted her to teach transfiguration. And this mail was sent by Albus Dumbledore, Head of Department. Driven by her ambition, she agreed his invitation in reply.

 

**Chapter 6    The Potters**

Now, my teaching career has already been over twenty years, perhaps thirty. It is thankful that I am still here, a desirable fantasy institution in wizard world.

No wonder how many cherish moments happened here with two different positions. Here, I am facing students in different background, including muggle or pure-blood. For me, they are equal with certain magical talent. They are pieces of puzzle consist of my life. Everyone is carrying unique peculiarity as long as some of them will comparatively be considered as remarkable.

 

Today, when I saw Harry in the platform, I was astonished by his appearance. His eye recalled my strong yearning to my most impressive student that I have ever taught. She has left us 11 years, the sorrow still retains when I think of her and James. My impression toward her is remarkable by her first transfiguration lesson. As usual, changing my desk into a pig and back was a little trick I played to raise the interest on transfiguration in class. Then I assigned a task for students— changing a match into a needle. Students were each given a match, and they needed to transfigure it with their own abilities.

 

“It is your first transfiguration class. What I have shown just now is transfiguration: Between living and inanimate object. Now, you will get a match, please shrink it to an extremely little size.” I said.

 

“Professor McGonagall, do you mean that minimum size in possession of the match will be pursued?” I was confused by this question but I concisely answered yes, it could be another literary explanation of my assignment.

 I stood aside observe their performance on this basic transfiguration task and it will assist me to classify their intelligence. “Oh! Evans’s match is gone.” I heard the sound and stepped forward to see what happened. Lily stood still and looked at me with her naive face. I looked around and could not see the match as expected. Since there had been many cases that students hide their matches for their failure in transfiguration, I was irritated and my under-estimation led to this question.

 

“Miss Evans, where is the match? Did you transform it to another things? It is not proper to hide it or you sincerely think it would promote you finish the task with deceitfulness? “No. I did not. I did the requirement to make it occupy minimum space. If it is your demand, I can make it back.” After answering, Lily took out her wand, murmured “ _VIPERA EVANESCA!_ ” The match came out in a second.

 

“It is untransfiguration, and you had done the vanishing spell, but it is just  your first transfiguration lesson. Well done! Miss Evans.” I smiled and blushed by my misunderstanding to a brilliant student. In fact,  I was astonished with her extraordinary performance. After that, I shared some of my advanced spells to her after classes, and she returned some interesting questions she came across in her assorted books. I have no doubt about Lily’s talent in magic, she is a gifted wizard. However, her intelligence did not come up any beneficial in her communicative relationship. She was repulsed in spite of her muggle identity. It was a childish behavior which I personally against and seen it as an outcome of jealousy. Therefore, I would love to be her friend and consulter.

 

I remembered clearly the day she came to my office and we played wizard’s chess together. She was hesitated a long pause each turn and became absent-minded while she was giggling.

 

“Lily, you are a bit strange today. I would love to hear what peculiar things happen recently.” I said.

 

 “Professor McGonagall, I am sorry for my improper manner. Yes, There is one thing surrounding in my mind which I could not figure out. A portrait of a man always emerges in my mind with a smile face; it sometimes turns up the corners of my mouth. We perceive in similar point of view. He is a pure-blood but also the one advocates bias elimination of our identities. I love to be friend with him, he is kind and talkative, and he is one of the rare people heartly appreciated my intelligence in magic world. I think I am in love.”

 

Since then, Lily sometimes came with James to my office. I was glad to see them supporting each other and bringing up positive influence to each other. One day, Lily invited me to watch a Quidditch game which afterwards becomes a classic game in the following edition of Quidditch through Ages.  Since the Tournament, I had not played Quidditch for over 30 years.

 

We sat at the auditorium and she was shouting James who is the seeker of Gryffindor. I was confused that as a seeker, James was only using a normal ordinary broom. The game started with a loud blast, fifteen brooms of both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams rose up. Chasers were busy in pursue Quaffle while James stayed still looking for the Snitch. After 2 minutes, both sides did not gain any points. Suddenly, a broom moved fast in the air in an opposite direction with others. Lily shouted “See! It is James!” James was catching the Snitch which moved in irregular route. It drew gasps and cheers from the crowd when James had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive. He did not slow down but speeded up vertical towards the ground like a bullet. I stood up and can’t help holding tight my fist. Next second, Lily jumped up and hugged me, “He did it! We win this game! Gryffindor are in the lead!” James had pulled out of the dive, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The game was over by barely 6 minutes which is nearly the shorted time in my memory.

 

I have never suspected the abilities of them. They are not merely my students but comrades in the Phoenix. So when I got the message that they were attacked by You-Know-Who. I believed it is my duty to protect Harry, their only child. I needed to ensure he had a proper living place. That’s why I observed a whole day outside the Dudley’s and it could be imagined the anxiety when Dumbledore decided to leave Harry to them. Eventually, Lily, here he is. He has become a legend in spite of your love. And I believe that in the coming future, he would inherit your intelligence and combine with the courage of James. He will definitely become a great wizard. Yes, he will. Let’s wait and see!

 


End file.
